A Song for You
by xin79
Summary: A series of drabbles based on certain songs. This is purely Danimina and each chapter is not connected to the other.
1. Chapter 1

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day 

A smile crept to my face, not helping myself from doing it. She was simply beautiful. The moon light shines directly on her as she sat on the rocking chair, holding the beautiful bundle in her arms. She was oblivious to my presence, instead, focusing all her attention to the baby that was slowly yet hungrily sucking the milk from her breast. I too followed her gaze and rested it on our baby. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes, taking after both of us but the luster in them could only be credited to her mom. He had a beautiful set of brunette hair, framing his gentle face. Both of them looked so breath taking that I felt my heart skipped a beat. Nothing could compare to the happiness I am feeling right now-this is what I wanted. The simplicity of it all amazed me.

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say 

"You are so beautiful." I said, coming from behind her, startling her a bit. But when my hand came in contact with her shoulders, I immediately felt her relax. She looked up to me, the blue depths of her eyes boring into mine.

"Tell me that when I am all dressed up for the nines, not when I am breastfeeding." She said, smirking. I gently bended over, kissing her on her lips softly. As we pulled apart, I slightly grabbed her, making her stand up as I sat down on the vacated rocking chair, bringing her along with me when I sat down. She sat on my lap; both of us watching as little William suck eagerly. Swiftly, I moved her hair aside, kissing her neck. She leaned towards me, a contented smile gracing her face.

"You are beautiful Willie, more so when you are doing this." I whispered in her ear and she just stared at me, her smiling getting bigger. We have been married for two years now, William shortly following after a year. Both of us didn't expect it, but nonetheless, it was a great surprise. 

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are 

William had finally settled on his bed, contented. Both of us looked at him, my hands circling her waist as we leaned onto the bassinet. He is perfect in every sense of the world.

"He is amazing." She said. Touching his stomach lightly followed by a soft kiss on his cheeks. This is the Wilhelmina nobody gets to see. The Wilhelmina that loves to kiss her child to sleep, the Wilhelmina that wakes up at night just to check if he was ok, the Wilhelmina that pretends to hate pancakes but when it's just the two of us, can't wait to dig in, the Wilhelmina that is so domestic, the Wilhelmina that is standing right beside me now, no façade needed.

"I know." I said, looking directly at her. She looked up, our gaze meeting and slowly, we moved closer, our lips eventually touching. It was slow, just like the way she wanted it during this time. We were in no hurry and I finally, after a few seconds, we pulled apart. Gently, I tucked a loose strand that fell onto her face behind her ear. Caressing slightly her cheeks, I added.

"I love you. You do know that right?" I asked. She smiled against me. We both have come a long way, sure, the old Willie would still creep in at times, having a hard time telling me what she feels. But in the vulnerability of the night, I felt her respond.

"I know." She added, kissing me on the cheeks before she pulled me in a hug. "I love you too." 


	2. II I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I hate the world today, you're so good to me  
I know but I can't change tried to tell you but you look at me  
Like maybe I'm an angel underneath, innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried, you must have been relieved to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused

I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

"Marc!" Wilhelmina shouted from the corner of her office, her overly flamboyant assistant jumping a bit before running inside the office, determining what he could do to his master this time. "Has Nico returned any of my calls?" she asked? Marc tried his very best to look unfazed but deep inside his Calvin Klein coat; he was sweating like a pig.

"She has."

"And?" Wilhelmina asked as she looked through the proofs at her table. When Marc didn't answer, she dropped the pictures and rounded the corner, her eyebrows arched as she invaded Marc's personal space. "And?" she asked again.

Marc gingerly stepped back until he hit the cabinet at the other end of the wall, Wilhelmina still moving towards him.

"Umm, Willie she..."

"Spit it out Marc." She said, getting so close that little air could pass. Marc was visibly scared, knowing what the event meant to her.

"She couldn't make it. She said she has something to do." He blurted as he closed his eyes. Too scared to see what will happen to him next. He counted to three until he did open his eyes and as he did, Wilhelmina's expression changed into one that he has seen many times. She stepped back and pressed the invincible creases in her suit. Marc looked down as well; not wanting to say anything but couldn't do so.

"Should I try again Willie?" He asked.

"No." She replied, turning away as she did so. "What I do need you to do is..." She said, collecting herself.

"Yes?"

"Call Jean Paul, tell him I'd like to see his collection before he shows it in the runway." And with that, she left, chin held up high. She walked towards the closet, trying desperately to make it without breaking down. People discretely avoided her path, not wanting the inevitable wrath to be fall onto them.

As she entered, everyone left, seeing the mood she was in. Easily, as everyone piled out, she ripped every garment on the mannequin, not caring how much it cost or who made it. Shreds of what was once clothes were piling on the floor as Wilhelmina continued her ministrations. Finally, the battle between to crack or not to crack had begun and the later eventually won. A tear slid from her face, as she quickly brushed it away. She doesn't do this. She doesn't cry. But for Nico, she does; the one person that she does. Tears kept on pouring and as if shredding clothes were not enough, she threw whatever was on the table on the nearby wall, missing Daniel a few centimetres away.

"Woah!" He said, but Wilhelmina's piercing tear streaked eyes made him shut up. Instead of leaving, he stayed, watching as she continued her actions. It wasn't because he wanted to see her cry; it was because he knew she needed someone there. He did not dare stop her, he allowed her to do as she pleased. When she was done, she eventually slumped back on the wall opposite him and both of them sat in silence, not bothering to say anything. Daniel watched as Wilhelmina stared blankly a head. Rarely does she break down and doing so in front of him is a miracle. She never allows anyone to see this side of her and for her to do this in front of him makes it even bigger. He has seen her wild and crazy, stupid and wise, comfortable and disturbed, but never this, defeated. For some weird reason, he liked it.

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

"Marc left this on my table." Daniel said, entering her office the next day. No words were spoken last night when they arrived home. They did what they have being doing for the past couple of months, relieving themselves from all the stress of the day. The morning after, no words were still said and he allowed it.

Wilhelmina turned to him slightly, nodding to him as she reached for the folder. Daniel passed it to her and when it was safely in her hands, Daniel still did not let go.

"Daniel..." Wilhelmina begun, pulling her hands away.

"Willie..." He said, tugging her hands as well.

"Just because you saw that side of me yesterday, that doesn't mean I'm weak. I don't need you to protect me Daniel. We don't do that." She said, successfully pulling her hand away from his grip. Daniel nodded slightly, turning around to leave the room.

"I know Willie; I just wanted to let you know I'm here if you need me." With that, he left.

She can be a class A bitch everyday if she wants to and today was no exception. The meeting they were currently in was going horrible. Ideas were met with insult and tears, each of the staff itching to finish the damned meeting.

"Why is everyone not doing their job?" She said, throwing down the idea that was pitched by the fashion department. "I want new ideas before the end of day, if no one here comes up with something good, better you send out your resumes already because you are fired."

"Wilhelmina..." Daniel said warningly and when she turned to him, everyone easily piled out towards the exit.

"What Daniel? You think any of that was good?" She said.

"No, I just think we should tell them in a constructive way, not threatening them." Daniel said, picking up the various papers in front of him.

"You do that and by the end of the week, we have no more magazines. These people are imbeciles. I don't understand why we hired them when they don't know anything at all." When he turned towards her, having enough already, she just looked at him, equally frustrated. Daniel left the room after that, too tired to argue.

The next few hours, Daniel spent it working. When he was done though, that was when he noticed that night has fallen and everyone has left. Realizing this, he picked up his coat and briefcase, leaving his office towards the elevator. However, he stopped midway, noticing something. Detouring, he entered her office, seeing her lying on the chase, coat and bag at hand.

"Took you long enough." She said quietly.

"What are you still doing here Wilhelmina?" he asked, stepping in and standing in front of her as he lent a hand. She took it and stood up, picking her bag and coat.

"I was waiting for you until you were done."

So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing

Just when you think you've got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool you do what you do  
And don't try to save me

The elevator door closed and they were left standing side by side.

"Look, I know I was a little tough today." She started and Daniel looked at her.

"A little?" he said, raising his eyebrows as he looked at her. She in turn rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I was a total bitch today. But those people are not going to do anything unless I do that. This is a business Daniel, we need an iron fist." She said, not liking the feeling of explaining herself. Wilhelmina never explains to anyone, not even to the one she is currently sleeping with. But why the hell was she doing it now-to Daniel of all people.

Daniel nodded, not looking her in the eye. She hated feeling like this and she knows exactly why.

"Daniel, what we are doing, that has nothing to do with how we act at the office. We agreed on that." She said, this time, she was looking down.

Silence enveloped for a while before he spoke.

"I know, I just don't understand you sometimes. Yesterday you were that and now, it's just..."

"I can be too much at a time Daniel, but that's what I am. I can't change just for anyone." With that, the elevator door finally opened towards the lobby and Daniel exited first.

"Maybe that is the problem." He said.

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer, I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numbed, I'm revived, can't say I'm not alive  
You know, I wouldn't want it any other way

Daniel watched as Wilhelmina stepped out of the town car and into her apartment, today was just too much and he just needed sometime. Wilhelmina gladly gave it to him. Both knew they needed to cool off a bit.

"Are you staying sir?" The driver asked. Daniel looked at Wilhelmina's retreating figure before he turned to him.

"No, just take me to my apartment."

He entered his apartment, not accustomed to being here at night. The past few months, he had been spending it at Wilhelmina's and now that he was alone, he was getting more frustrated. Deciding that a drink might clear things off, he helped himself with it. When it didn't work, he went straight to bed; hoping sleep would over come soon. But all his thoughts were all on Wilhelmina. She sure is a lot of things and maybe that is what scares him the most. With her, there is no sugar coating. It irks him to know that he can't control her and that she is a woman who clearly doesn't need him to survive. Maybe that is what ticks him off.

Grabbing his phone on the night stand, he typed a message.

From: Daniel

To: Wilhelmina

_You can be too much to handle all at the same time, Guess I have to be much stronger then. I'm sorry. D_

From: Wilhelmina

To: Daniel

_Come over, my bed is lonely without you 3_

And with that, Daniel knew where he needs to be. She maybe a bitch, she maybe a sinner, she maybe his hell yet, she is also his lover, his saint and his dream and he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
